


Cookies and CoCo - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowly wakes up before Aziraphale and decides to make him Sugar Cookies, but being a Demon who loves Mischeivousness, his cookies might possibly not be the most appropriate of shapes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Cookies and CoCo - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers, unless Cookies and such are
> 
> There is a message at the bottom of the story for the next one.

**December Sixth - Making Cookies - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_Cookies and Coco_

**[December Sixth, Cookies, Click for Music](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi52XkP37DTJmeMhnMknbdQJ) **

Crowley surprisingly found himself awake relatively early, or was it rather late? He truly wasn't sure. Next to him, the slow breathing of an angel, covering them very warm blankets. A sudden burst of energy had woke the snake; turning on his side, Crowley looked at Aziraphale as he actually slept. Remarkable in itself, but Crowley had noticed that since everything was stopped, Aziraphale actually did sleep, not always, but sometimes, and this was one of them.

Crowley felt honored, trusted, and loved. If ever he needed confirmation of that trust, in so many ways that were so freely given to him, was that an angel, not just any angel but a Principality, trusted him, a demon, to sleep next to him. Unable to contain a sigh of sheer love, Crowley moved a curl off of Aziraphale's forehead.

Ever so slowly, Crowley slid out of their bed. Into the warmth of the cottage, who now had taken over the control of the fires. Always keeping the perfect temperature for Crowley not to catch a chill and somehow protected them. Looking over the kitchen, he smiled as he saw the Coco's that had been forgotten and had grown cold.

Crowley picked them up, not caring that they were not drunk the day prior if it was more than okay. A thought of Christmas music flittered into his mind, and as if the cottage could hear his thoughts, music floated upon the stars. Looking up and not sure where else to look, Crowley nodded his head in thanks.

Clearing up the counters, Crowley decided to make cookies for Aziraphale. The cottage already smelled of freshly baked cookies, but his hedonistic angel probably could eat a few. First things firth, Crowley needed a coffee, it was hot in his mouth, and he liked the warmth slide down his throat, and oddly enough, it made him have more energy, one day, he would have to try an energy drink.

The smell of coffee floated through the cottage mixed in with Aziraphales cookie scent; it was lovely. The smell warm and inviting, enough so that an angel woke up in bed sniffing at the air. Reaching over to find his demon, Aziraphale was surprised and disappointed that Crowley wasn't there sucking up this heat.

Rolling over, Aziraphale opened his eyes to reconfirm Crowley missing; then, the smells made sense. For some odd reason, Crowley had gotten up before him; the smell of coffee was his first thing upon awakening that he needed, Coco, well that went without saying, but the cookies, that was something new.

Sliding out of their bed, Aziraphale slid on his tartan pajama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt, with wings on the back, of course. Quietly he left the room and leaned in the archway to the kitchen and watched Crowley at work. The sight of him brought a smile to Aziraphale's face, looking at the one he loved more than the almighty herself.

Aziraphale had realized a long time ago that Crowley meant everything to him, and if Crowley wasn't there, then he didn't want to be either. They had thwarted the end of all things; they admitted their love the night after the apocalypse. October well, that was something completely new, and they both had enjoyed themselves.

Yet this domesticated life they had fallen into was more than either thought they would ever have together. Aziraphale stayed quiet as he walked in, going up on tiptoe and looking down at the cookies that Crowley was cutting out of the dough he had made.

Sugar cookies, lots of sugar cookies, Crowley had been making as the sight, and the smell washed over Aziraphale. Honestly, he couldn't wait to eat them, until that is, he looked down at the shapes Crowley had made.

Aziraphale's audible gasp and the subsequent light slap to Crowley's shoulder turned him around so fast that he almost knocked everything to the ground.

"Oi! You almost, ..are you trying to give me a heart attack Aziraphale, holy shit."

"Crowley!!! What, how could, why would you, why would you make cookies in those shapes?"

Crowley smirked wickedly, a smile befitting to a demonic serpent creating tons of mischievous deeds. He had made them in these particular shapes to convey a message, two to see Aziraphale eat them, and three, well to rile his angel up. Crowley was quite pleased with the reaction of the said angel.

"What's the matter with the shapes, Angel?"

"Well, look at them, they're, well things!"

Crowley grew even happier with the current response; he would not say what they were and act innocent until that is, Aziraphale said what they were.

"Wot? They're Christmas cookies, angel!"

Aziraphale looked quite put out, flabbergasted, and gobsmacked all at the same time. Crowley turned back around, taking a sip of his coffee, and then went straight back to making what he considered masterpieces. Aziraphale tried to bully his way in to take over the process and to save his angelic senses.

It was of no use as when Crowley had set his mind to something, and there was a goal at the end. He wanted Aziraphale to honestly say what was happening. Now demons didn't have much od patience with things; it was a virtue, however, having one's mindset to a particular goal, well Crowley could do this forever.

"Crowley!!"

"Angel!!"

"How, why would you make those?"

"Make what angel, use your words, we both know you have sssso many wordssss."

Crowley let the ~S~ slither out, being pushed, grab, and manhandled currently was changing his mood quite quickly. Crowley liked it when Aziraphale got frisky and feisty, and this was precisely what he was getting. With all of this touching and such, Crowley definitely was not moving.

"Crowley!"

"Yes, angel, I am starting to feel like these little word exchanges are becoming rather Deja Vu."

"Oh, for the love of the almighty herself, Crowley, your making bits and bobs cookie shapes!"

"I'm sorry. What am I making?"

"Bits and bobs."

"What are bits and bobs, angel?"

Crowley was acting far too innocent as Aziraphale spun him around. Crowley let himself be turned, leaving a much-knowing smile on his face, one that Aziraphale could no handle, because of what it usually led too, still the cookies were cooking in the oven.

Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley, which was a mistake on his part, and he knew it. Aziraphale took a shuddering breath as he leaned forward, brushing his lips over Crowleys.

"You are an encourageable demon, Crowley."

"Yes, yes I am, demon, you know, kind of in my job description."

Aziraphale shook his head as he leaned further in, capturing Crowley's lips with his own as he spoke, taking the air from him and pressing him up against the counter.

"Crowley, you are making rather sexual cookies, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes I am, temptation demon angel, in the job description."

Aziraphale sucked Crowley's lip into his mouth, letting it go after he gently nipped at it.

"Temptation accomplished."

Crowley reached over next to him, grabbing a sugar cookie and holding it so Aziraphale could eat the cookie. Crowley had been making this for his angel; they all weren't bits and bobs; it was a special tray he had already been making to bother Aziraphale with, he had heard when as soon as he turned in the bed.

Aziraphale took a substantial bite of the delicious cookie and then pressed himself against Crowley. Crowley felt himself being pressed against the counter behind him, as Aziraphale pressed a knee between Crowley's legs.

Whatever they had planned for that day was long since forgotten, it was going to be a very lazy day, and Crowley had gotten the reaction he wanted and then some. The cottage let the fire's roar, knowing that they weren't going to make it far from the kitchen, if at all.

(Please Note - Lazy Day - is the next December Prompt. It will be NSFW, so I am leaving this one here so it is safe and you are aware of what is to come.)


End file.
